<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Preventive Measures by kamidukki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117807">Preventive Measures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamidukki/pseuds/kamidukki'>kamidukki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Sex Education, generally just Deuce being stupid, super shitty sex education</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamidukki/pseuds/kamidukki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deuce’s habit of skipping school during middle school finally caught up to him. In the most disastrous way possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Preventive Measures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Deuce and Ace are dating but haven't made it official yet to the rest of NRC.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beads of sweat were trickling down both sides of Deuce’s face, dripping down his jaw and neck as he forced his legs to run faster. For the first time since he entered Night Raven College, Deuce cursed the long hallway of his dorm, that wasn’t even that long in the first place. In the moment, it just felt so because he was in a hurry. He momentarily stopped to catch his breath after reaching the third floor, where the first years’ room were located. Displaying not an ounce of hesitation in his stride, he marched forward to the room he was heading for. Muffled laughter and yelling echoed behind the door, went completely unnoticed to Deuce’s ears as he swung the door open. It didn’t even occur in his mind to knock. There was more pressing, urgent matter he needed to deal with.</p>
<p>“ACE!”</p>
<p>Four heads turned to face in response of Deuce’s dramatic entrance, shock apparent on their faces. Not excluded in this was Ace, who was sitting cross-legged on bed, facing the opposite direction of the door. He was about to voice his protest but Deuce was faster to drag him out of his room before he opened his mouth. The last view Ace got to see was the baffled expressions of his three roommates before the door slammed shut.</p>
<p>“Oi, where are you taking me! Deuce! Stop messing around!”</p>
<p>Deuce didn’t respond. There was no indication that he was joking. Ace’s patience was running low; he didn’t have that much of it to begin with, so he yanked his hand out of  Deuce’s firm grip with full strength. That got Deuce’s attention at last. The boy stopped dead in his track.</p>
<p>“What the hell’s gotten into you? I almost won just now, you know?”</p>
<p>Despite his words, there was no malice in Ace’s words. Although it didn’t matter in the end to Deuce because the words flew past his ears. If he cared to listen, he would have understood what Ace was (still) busy complaining about. Unfortunately thousands thought raced through his mind and he could barely concentrate to form his own sentences.</p>
<p>Ace finally took notice of Deuce’s (more than usual) strange behavior.</p>
<p>“Deuce?” He prompted. “What happened?”</p>
<p>Ace waved his hand, leaning his face closer. A decision he would later count as a mistake because Deuce took that chance to grab both his shoulders in the same force he used to grab his hand earlier. Once again, Deuce beat him out of his protest.</p>
<p>Voice severe, Deuce demanded. “Why didn’t you tell me?”</p>
<p>“Huh? Tell you what?”</p>
<p>There was nothing but pure confusion in Ace’s face that did it for Deuce. Without further exchange of words, Deuce pulled Ace into his embrace.</p>
<p>Which of course didn’t sit too well with Ace because―</p>
<p>“We’re still in the dorm, idiot!”</p>
<p>“OW!”</p>
<p>Not only did Ace yell right next to his ear, he even hit him. So hard that Deuce almost forgot why he looked for Ace frantically in the first place.</p>
<p>“Do you really need to hit me?!”</p>
<p>“I do!” Ace huffed. “Don’t you realize how much of an idiot you’re being now? You’re lucky dorm head isn’t here or else he’d have your head now!”</p>
<p>The mention of their dorm leader got Deuce back on his track right away. It must have been obvious in his face because Ace asked once again, tone still annoyed but a little more tender nonetheless.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>A pause.</p>
<p>“… I’m sorry, Ace.”</p>
<p>Whataver Ace must have expected, Deuce’s apologizing meekly was clearly not one of them. It took his brain some seconds to process.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to do it, okay? I… I was selfish, I admit.”</p>
<p>“Wait, wait, wait.” It was now Ace’s turn to grip both Deuce’s shoulder. “What are you talking about? I got a bad feeling about this…”</p>
<p>Thus began Deuce tale of adventure roughly  several hours prior to his frantic search of Ace.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Ideally, it should have been Trey and himself, with the former teaching him some materials about that would be on tomorrow’s test. When they arrived at the library, however, they found Riddle and Cater studying together. Or more like Riddle helping Cater study with whatever subject Cater was struggling with. The Trey-Deuce pair decided they would sit close enough with the other pair, but not too close as to not bother each other’s studying session. So there was three people’s worth of space between the two pairs. The arrangement worked wonderfully well for everyone until an outlier entered the picture.</p>
<p>“A~ha! Goldfishie is here too!”</p>
<p>Floyd Leech didn’t seem to care that his height measured up to 191 cm as he bounced excitedly next to Riddle, slinging an arm around the red-haired boy. Needless to say, the response was immediate. Riddle threw the arm harshly, glaring at Floyd as he did so. Though as usual, this didn’t scare Floyd in the slightest.</p>
<p>“Floyd! Stop making a ruckus in the library! And stop with that ridiculous nickname!”</p>
<p>The other three members of Heartslabyul didn’t have the courage to point out that Riddle was actually making a bigger a ruckus than Floyd did. Before anyone could speak, another tall, looming figure stepped out of the bookcase’s shadow, revealing himself to be none other than Jade Leech.</p>
<p>“Oh? Good afternoon, everyone from Heartslabyul. Are you having a study session together?”</p>
<p>Adjusting his glasses, Trey responded. “Yes, I’m teaching Deuce some materials on magical pharmaceuticals. What about both of you?”</p>
<p>Floyd turned excitedly toward him. “Hee~ Jade’s good at that!”</p>
<p>“It’s true that it’s the subject I happen to be good at. Do you need my help by any chance?”</p>
<p>If he were any other upperclassman, Deuce wouldn’t pass the chance having someone who was so good at the subject he desperately needed help with teaching him, but this was Jade Leech. Not that Trey wasn’t doing a good job teaching him anyway. He could totally pass the chance this time.</p>
<p>“No, thank you for the offer though.”</p>
<p>“Oh my, I thought I could be a little help.”</p>
<p>Deuce paid the wounded expression no mind as Jade calmly walked to sit opposite of Floyd, who was still bothering Riddle with his ridiculous games. Cater wasn’t exactly helping much to get Riddle out of his predicament. His interest piqued when Jade sat down, plopping the book he had been carrying down the table.</p>
<p>“History of Magic from the Genetic Perspective? Jade, why are you reading that?”</p>
<p>Jade smiled politely at him. “The second years will have history exam tomorrow. One of the topics that will be on the test how magic and heredity intertwine across the time.”</p>
<p>“That’s right! So stop your foolishness this instant, Floyd!” Riddle piped up, swatted Floyd’s hand that was playing with his hair away. “Get back to Jade and start your study.” He huffed.</p>
<p>Floyd made a face. “Eh~? No way, why should I study? That’s too bothersome… I want to play with you Goldfishie~!”</p>
<p>“Don’t come to library if you don’t want to study!”</p>
<p>The banter was going on for several more minutes, with Trey trying to pacify (failingly, because Floyd would either keep saying or doing something in return), Cater joining in on the fun by adding comments here and there just so he could get a break from his own study session, and Jade being Jade. It took some enormous effort (personally on Riddle’s part) to finally get Floyd back on track and join Jade to read his own book.</p>
<p>The calm returned once again.</p>
<p>For about five minutes.</p>
<p>Unsurprisingly, it was Floyd who broke the peaceful atmosphere with a question nobody expected would ever come out of his mouth. Then again, it was wrong for everyone to have expected Floyd of normalcy.</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, how does baby-making work between humans?”</p>
<p>Aside from the nature of the question itself, the volume of Floyd’s voice make everyone at his table, sans Jade, felt the sudden urge to flee or hide beneath the table in the very least. Everyone within the radius of two tables must have been able to heard him. Granted, only few students were occupying those space. But still.</p>
<p>“F-Floyd! I told you to focus on your studies!” Riddle couldn’t help the stutter and it ultimately rendered his glare useless this time.</p>
<p>Floyd pouted at him. “I am~! But this book is boring. I want to know why some humans wield magic and some don’t.”</p>
<p>Trey cleared his throat. “That is still in research, Floyd. We don’t certainly know what triggers the ability, even though we’ve been researching it for years. There are many things discovered about magic in relation to physical and mental state. The book you’re reading, isn’t it covering the topics about magic and physical state? Is there anything confusing you?” <em>Maybe, just maybe, Floyd was misunderstanding something</em> was what Trey hoped the case turned out to be.</p>
<p>“I’m not confused?” Floyd  tilted his head slightly. Then he broke into a wide grin, revealing all his teeth which nothing but fangs. “It’s said here that magic generally passes on through heredity. <em>A child of a magic-user parent has a high possibility of bearing magic, even if the other parent is non- user…</em>” He quoted, voice getting thinner nearing the end. That was why he surprised everyone (again) when he set the book down loudly after he was done reading them out loud. “See~? It keeps talking these kind of things so I’m reminded that I don’t actually know how do you make children!”</p>
<p>
  <em>That’s so random!</em>
</p>
<p>Though sharing the exact same thought, none of the Heartslabyul member voiced it out.</p>
<p>“Oh, that reminds me…”</p>
<p>Jade, who has been silent the whole time, looked up from his book as well. “I also don’t know about that. Could you please teach us about it?”</p>
<p>He would’ve been sounded sincere if not for that infuriatingly fake smile. Or maybe that was just his face. Who knew.</p>
<p>“Azul!” Riddle blurted out, face red. “Why don’t you ask Azul! He must know about that.”</p>
<p>“Eh~? So you don’t know about it Goldfishie?”</p>
<p>“What are you saying, of course I know!”</p>
<p>Unfortunately, all of Riddle’s abundant intelligence seemed to evaporate every times he was dealing with Floyd.</p>
<p>Cater interfered. “We-well… I’m sure it’s not urgent, right? We can talk about this any time later.”</p>
<p>“Nopee! I want to know now~!”</p>
<p>Just a like a child denied of his promised candy, Floyd acted like he wasn’t going to let this go that easy. And he probably would not.</p>
<p>“Is it a difficult matter to talk?”</p>
<p>Jade’s question convinced the others that he genuinely sought knowledge this time, but that only complicated the situation. The Heartslabyul members exchanged glance with each other.</p>
<p>Before the silence dragged on for too long, Deuce muttered. “It is… but not in the way you think it is…”</p>
<p>“Ha~! So even Saba-chan knows about it!”</p>
<p>That unnecessarily ‘even’ word got Deuce to snap.</p>
<p>“Of course I do! Everyone knows about it!”</p>
<p>“Then you explain~”</p>
<p> “A-a… M-me?!”</p>
<p>Suffice to say, like leader like follower.</p>
<p>“Well, well, Floyd, we’re still studying something else entirely. Can you at least wait until we’re done studying?”</p>
<p>Trey, bless his heart, would never stay quiet watching his underclassman in a pinch.</p>
<p>“Eh~ you can just say it if you don’t know~”</p>
<p>“It’s not that, really.” Cater waved his hand. “Say, Jade, Floyd, if I ask you how your kind reproduce wouldn’t you feel awkward?”</p>
<p>“Not really,” Jade looked at him, smiling. “I can tell you if you like.”</p>
<p>Floyd, cheerful and unabashed, added. “Right! It’s simple! We―”</p>
<p>“ALRIGHT, WE GET IT!”</p>
<p>“I haven’t said anything though?”</p>
<p>Exasperation was now thick in the air as the four Heartslabyul member realized there was no way out of this. Once Floyd’s mind was set on to something he would not stop pestering the people around him about it. Riddle cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“I see that you really want to know about it, Floyd.” He said in a calmer tone. “Well… we’ll give you a brief explanation how reproduction works in human.” A pause. Then, “Trey… if you please.”</p>
<p>The betrayed expression on Trey’s face was almost comedic if not for the situation. He almost voiced his protest, but Riddle made it clear in his face that he wouldn’t accept complain or the sorts. <em>That is an order</em>, his eyes said it all. Returning his gaze back to the insufferable twins, he found the two looked fully expectant. Trey could almost see the illusion of twinkling in their eyes.</p>
<p>Okay, he could do this.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The whole fiasco didn’t even take more than half an hour but to Heartslabyul member, especially Trey, it might as well be half a day with how exhausting it felt. Trey kept his explanation to the bare minimum, hoping to get it done soon, but Floyd clearly didn’t have the same vision as he was. To begin with, Trey didn’t have the slightest idea to what extent merfolks had learned about humans down there. One thing that became obvious fast was that they have no basic knowledge of human’s reproductive organs. (Fair enough, Trey himself didn’t know that much about merfolks). He’d intended to sum his explanation up with one or two sentences, something along the lines of “babies are made when sperm meets ovum”.  But more questions come along the way, <em>“What’s a penis?” </em>to which Riddle answered flatly “<em>That thing between your legs”, “Eh~ it has a name?!”  </em>and so on.</p>
<p>All in all, it was a mess.</p>
<p>“It seems like the reproduction between humans are quite simple.”</p>
<p>Jade commented after Trey done explaining, contemplative. </p>
<p>“You’re right. It’s not amusing as I thought~”</p>
<p>Trey laughed drily. “It isn’t supposed to be amusing, Floyd.”</p>
<p>“You can do it for amusement purpose though.” Cater chimed in, not quite register the effect his words would cause. It was when Riddle glared at him and both twins worn the confused expression once again on their face the realization dawned on him. Oops.</p>
<p>Jade unsurprisingly brought the question out. “What do you mean, Cater-san?”</p>
<p>Cater laughed nervously, sending silent plea to Trey with his eyes but Trey’s only answer to that was a look that said, <em>“You brought it upon yourself. </em>He was about to brace himself when Riddle, out of all people, piped up.</p>
<p>“There are many ways to prevent pregnancy so people can strictly have sex purely for the entertainment purpose.”</p>
<p>His tone was weary and rather flat, a clear indication of resignation.</p>
<p>“Why is mating entertaining?”</p>
<p>Cater would have answered “<em>You should try it yourself</em>” but knew better than that. There was a high possibility Floyd would really try it himself. That, and he was sure Riddle wouldn’t appreciate his answer. Then again, looking at the reddened face of his dorm leader, he was also sure there was no way to explain why humans <em>mate</em> for entertainment purpose in words.</p>
<p>Thankfully, and quite unexpectedly, Jade saved them with his own input. “Doesn’t that mean humans can choose whether to have or not have offspring? I think that’s nice.”</p>
<p>Riddle didn’t waste time to go along with this one just so they could escape the previous one. “Y-you’re right, Jade. As long as you do all the necessary precaution.”</p>
<p>The conversation slowly dissipated into normal, mundane topics after that like their recent club activities or the incoming exams, mostly because Floyd’s interest on said topic had died down considerably. Riddle complained how much time was lost with Cater mourned his loss of ‘break time’ in return. Trey apologized to Deuce for getting off track even though that wasn’t his fault at all. Both Jade and Floyd went on to read some more before excused themselves right before five to prepare for Mostro Lounge opening hours.</p>
<p>The four didn’t get to stay for long after that. Riddle had his dorm leader duties to attend to, so he went back first. Cater joined Trey, in which he claimed to help Deuce as well when in fact he was just busy scrolling through Magicam while sitting close to them.</p>
<p>After giving Deuce an explanation for the last materials, Trey decided to wrap their session up.</p>
<p>“Alright, that’s all for today, Deuce. I think you’re improving greatly,” he smiled encouragingly. “Don’t forget to do a quick review tonight and get enough sleep. If you do, you’ll be fine tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Deuce bowed his head. “Thank very much for teaching me, Trey-senpai. Even if you have your own exam tomorrow…”</p>
<p>“Nah, it’s just flying exam. Don’t worry about it.”</p>
<p>Cater rose from his sitting. “It’s almost dinner, shall we go to the cafeteria together?”</p>
<p>“Good idea. I need to get these books back to my room first though. You two can head there first, I’ll catch up later.”</p>
<p>“Ah, I need to get to my room too. I’ll go with you, Trey-senpai.”</p>
<p>Cue Cater complained being left alone but he did as told and headed for the cafeteria. Both Trey and Deuce walked back to their dorm in amicable silence, but Deuce broke it halfway.</p>
<p>“Say, Trey-senpai… I have something to ask.”</p>
<p>“Hm? Is there still anything you don’t understand? Go ahead.”</p>
<p>“No, no, it isn’t about our study session.” Deuce gulped down his nervousness. “About what Floyd-senpai is asking before…”</p>
<p>Regret filled Deuce as soon as the words were out of his mouth because Trey looked at him with ‘<em>not you too, Deuce</em>?’ all over his face. But there was no going back now. Trey was urging him to go on anyway despite his reaction.</p>
<p>“I’m just wondering what the dorm head was saying before… He mentioned something about necessary precaution. What does he mean by that?”</p>
<p>“Oh, that…” If someone could be relieved and confused at the same time, that was probably described the look on Trey’s face the best right now. “Well, could it be that someone never told you this?” He asked with genuine curiosity.</p>
<p>“I, ah, I already know the all thing you’ve said in the library. It’s just what Riddle-ryouchou said that confuses me…”</p>
<p>Trey took a deep breath. This was a long day for him. “Riddle pretty much said it all. If you want to have sexual intercourse without the intent to have kids, you should take on some preventative measures. Like, putting on condom or taking contraceptive pills…” Never in his life Trey imagined he’d be having this conversation, <em>seriously</em>, in the school hallway with one of his underclassman.</p>
<p>“If people have an intercourse without taking any of it, then...?” <em>Then would the pregnancy 100% happen?</em> Was what Deuce going to ask, but for some reason he couldn’t get the rest of the sentence out.</p>
<p>Trey, on the other hand, looked slightly perplexed but thought nothing of it. “Well, it’s going to increase the chance of pregnancy, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>Deuce stopped dead in his track.</p>
<p>Trey was visibly confused. “Deuce? Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“T-Trey-senpai…”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, Deuce?”</p>
<p>“I think… I think I need to tell you something…”</p>
<p>“I have a bad feeling about this…”</p>
<p>Again, despite his words, Trey didn’t stop Deuce. If anything, he waited patiently (though anxiously as well).</p>
<p>Ace had made him swear not to tell anyone about their relationship before, so Deuce was actually half and half about spilling their secret. But… Trey should be fine right?</p>
<p> “Can you promise not to tell anyone else first?”</p>
<p>“Is it that bad? Seriously Deuce, you’re giving me quite the scare here.”</p>
<p>Deuce bit his lip. He took one deep breath. Maybe if he told Trey casually, he wouldn’t be as surprised.</p>
<p>“Actually… You know, actually I have, I mean, I’m dating Ace right now. And I… I mean― I’m afraid we have―ah we have done something careless without the prevention method you said…”</p>
<p>Okay, that was a mess. Deuce couldn’t even comprehend what he himself was saying; the only thing he knew was that his mouth kept moving. Partially because it was embarrassing. The other part was because deep down he was afraid he might have done some irreversible mistake. That couldn’t be the case… right?</p>
<p>Then again, looking at Trey’s face, Deuce’s fear gradually heightened to the point of cold sweating.</p>
<p>What was it? Why didn’t Trey say anything? His senior was just standing there, looking straight at him while openly dumbfounded.</p>
<p>Oh, no.</p>
<p>It was <em>that</em> bad.</p>
<p>“Deuce…” Trey began, voice unstable. “Wait. Wait a minute. Uh. Did I hear that right? You meant what you just said?” With both hands shaken, he gripped Deuce shoulder.</p>
<p>It was only later, much later after meeting Ace, that Deuce would finally understand the reason behind Trey’s reaction toward his confession. It wasn’t what he thought it was. But for now, the only thing that his mind could concentrate on was that he did some mistake by having sex multiple times with his boyfriend without taking proper amount of caution.</p>
<p>“Oh, for the love of Queen of Hearts, I didn’t expect…” Trey mumbling, lowering his head with hands still on both Deuce’s shoulders. Then all of sudden, he straightened his posture. With tone dead serious, he said, “Listen, Deuce. I need you, you and Ace, to meet me right after dinner. Do you understand? Do not let anyone else know about this, especially not Riddle.” Unbeknown to him, both his words and  behavior only reinforced the misunderstanding Deuce had in his mind.</p>
<p>“I-I understand…”</p>
<p>“Good.” Trey released his hands, and some tension. “You know, Deuce. I don’t even know whether to congratulate you or hit you― Oi, Deuce! Where are you going!”</p>
<p>Deuce didn’t realize when he started running, but he did, and he only acknowledged Trey’s question with the slightest turn of his head. “To the dorm!” he yelled but some winds and distance probably swallowed it all up before it reached Trey. Either way, he kept running.</p>
<p>Shit, it really was just dawned on him how bad it was. Of course Trey would react like that. If something went wrong, it would be Ace who bore the worst consequence right? If he had gotten Ace pregnant wouldn’t he be expelled from the school right away? No, no, that couldn’t be happening! And what would happen with the baby after that? All Deuce’s mind could conjure up was the image of his mother raising him by herself. He shook his head violently to get rid of the thought.</p>
<p>For now, he’d just focus on finding Ace.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“That’s what happened… Ace, you didn’t know about the prevention too? We didn’t do anything all this time… I’m sorry… If I had known, I would have… Ace? Ace, are you listening to me?”</p>
<p>This was probably what it felt like to have your soul leaving your body. Ace never knew the sensation until now. Surely… surely Deuce couldn’t have been <em>that </em>stupid? Surely he was just messing with him right now… no? But Ace knew he wasn’t. And that Deuce could have been that stupid, indeed. Okay, he needed some time to calm down now. What was it Deuce said to him just now? He was sorry he didn’t take precaution when they were doing it? He told Trey that not only they were going out but that they went all the way―</p>
<p>“ARGHHH!”</p>
<p>Unprepared for Ace’s sudden burst of energy, Deuce staggered backward, not that Ace noticed anyway. His mind went haywire with the thought of <em>There’s no way I can calm the fuck down! </em>and the likes. Deuce’s hands back on his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Ace? Ace, are you okay? I know it’s a lot to take in but get a grip of yourself please…”</p>
<p>“Wh…”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“WHAT ARE YOU SAYING YOU IDIOT!”</p>
<p>“Eh? What? Ace―”</p>
<p>“YOU IDIOT, MORON, YOU―AAARGHHH!!!”</p>
<p>Crouching down on the floor with both hands squeezing his own head tightly, Ace’s accusation was reduced to nothing but garbled mess of words, meaning absolutely lost on Deuce. Deuce tried to snap him out of it by shaking him violently to no avail.</p>
<p>“Oi, Ace! I’m being serious here.”</p>
<p>“Gh―Haa… No, no, no, please just say you’re joking…”</p>
<p>Before Deuce’s brain could comprehend the whole situation, footsteps resounded behind Ace.</p>
<p>“I knew you’d be looking for him, Deuce.”</p>
<p>Ace didn’t need to turn around to know who it was. And he definitely <em>didn’t want</em> to turn around to see that smirk on Trey’s lips that he could hear from his voice alone.</p>
<p>“Oh, Trey-senpai!”</p>
<p>“What are doing here? You will miss dinner if you don’t go to cafeteria soon.”</p>
<p>“…We’re about to go there. Right, Ace?”</p>
<p>Ace, of course, preferred to keep his mouth shut. And face buried in his knees.</p>
<p>“Perfect then. Let’s go together after I put this book in my room.”</p>
<p>Did Ace hear it wrong or there was indeed a hint of sadistic laughter in the suggestion just now?</p>
<p>“Understood! We will wait here.”</p>
<p>Trey turned  on his heels and head to the opposite direction. Ace could hear his footsteps gradually got quieter. It wasn’t before the room was totally silent when Deuce pulled his face.</p>
<p>“Ace, are you okay?”</p>
<p>… <em>Dear Queen of Hearts, please kill me</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading ~ヾ(＾∇＾)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>